Holy Ma-Trio-Mony
by SuperMegaTitanShifter
Summary: The Titans are gone, yet unfortunately, so is most of humanity. The Government decides that in order to preserve what is left of humanity, a marriage and child law must be instated. All must decide within 6 months who they will marry, or a union shall be arranged for them. Eren, however is not permitted to marry, so is unable to marry Mikasa. Captain Levi offers a solution...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my first fic posted by myself and I'm so excited to share it with you. I've had this idea in my head for a long time now, as Attack on Titan is my life 3 I'll be looking to post as regularly as possible, however I also work full time so I can't always guarantee a new chapter right away. This will be an Eren/Mikasa/Levi (OT3) fic eventually, but there's still a way to go! The story shall be set in canonverse, but will not follow the timescales given in the manga. There shall be fluff, plot and smutty smut smut all rolled into one. It shall be a rollercoaster and I hope you'll all want to share it with me. So without further ado!**

HOLY MA-TRIO-MONY

 _Eren's POV_

It had happened gradually, it wasn't just an overnight thing. Well, certainly not for me. Although upon reflection I suppose it was bound to happen one way or another. She was there, always, right by my side…Mikasa.

Whenever I was sad, lonely or hurt she was always the one to come to my aid, to care for me and look out for me, just as I had done for her years before.

At first I had found it rather annoying. So much so that I would become angry at the mere mention of Mikasa's strength, even becoming physically violent towards her. Jealous would be the best way to describe how I felt, and not because she was constantly gaining more attention than me. I was jealous because I was no longer her protector…

I didn't want to be treated like a child, like a younger brother. I wanted to be the man she thought I was, the man that she deserved. But I WAS a child then and I had no idea how to handle my thoughts or feelings, and with every time I blamed her for my shortcomings or pushed her off me or even just blatantly ignored her, I ended up pushing her further and further away from me.

For all intents and purposes, Mikasa had been nothing but a sister to me. It wasn't until we were out on an expedition that I even had any sort of inkling that her feelings for me had been more than just a familial bond. She had thanked me for saving her life when we were kids, when her parents had been cruelly murdered right in front of her.

She also thanked me for giving her my old tattered red scarf, that it had kept her warm all this time. She leaned in then, and I panicked. I turned away from her but I assured I would wrap that damn scarf around her as many times as she needed me to.

That night Mikasa came to see me in the dungeon, she had been wearing nothing but a flimsy white nightshirt that came just above her knee. At first I thought I was dreaming…or dead, and that she was an angel come down from heaven to take me to a better place, a place without the threat of the titans and a constant stench of burning corpses.

On closer reflection I saw that she had been crying and she was clutching tightly to my scarf, her bottom lip trembling ever so slightly.

"Mikasa? What's wrong?"

"Nightmare." She simply replied.

"What was it about?" I asked her gently.

She was quiet then, and I knew. The nightmares that haunted her mind were the same as those that haunted mine. The all-consuming dread that follows a restless night, the constant fear that your number is up, that the dying screams of those dearest to you will never really leave your future dreams.

"I just wanted to check that you were still alive." Mikasa said after about a minute's silence.

She had looked rather embarrassed that I had caught her in a moment of weakness, obviously wanting to look in control for my benefit. I wanted nothing more than to step off my bed, walk over and give her a hug. However, the chains on my wrists left me constricted and my cell was locked with a key that only Captain Levi or Commander Erwin had access to.

The Captain had walked in then, looking as cold and calculating as always. Despite the fact it must have been well in to the night, the Captain still looked pristine in his uniform, clearly having not slept yet. He hadn't looked remotely surprised to see Mikasa here at this hour.

"Cadet Ackerman, curfew was several hours ago." He said, not looking at me at all.

"What's it to you, shorty?!" She snapped right back at him.

Captain Levi hadn't even flinched at her outburst, just looked mildly bored.

"You have an early start in the morning Cadet, you should get some sleep so you're alert and ready. Don't want to become titan fodder due to your own stupidity. That goes for you too Yeager." He replied, finally addressing me.

Mikasa looked like she wanted to challenge him, but knew that if she did she would just be making matters worse. Instead she opted to stare daggers at him instead as she bid me goodnight and left.

"Oh, and Ackerman!"

She paused to look at him.

"If I catch you down here again at this ungodly hour, I'll make sure you're cleaning horse shit for the next month."

Mikasa muttered something that sounded very much like a " _Fuck you"_ before closing the door behind her.

Once she had left, Captain Levi turned to look at me.

"Now Yeager, get some sleep." He said.

"Yes Captain, goodnight!"

"Goodnight Yeager."

The next few weeks had been relatively quiet, I spent most of the time hanging out with Armin, Sasha, Connie and Historia. There had been no update on when we would be venturing outside again, now that we had found out about Christa's true identity Commander Erwin was taking care of all the planning for the next mission.

This left us all a lot of time to relax. Something that I was not very fond of. The titans were still a very real threat and we were expected to just sit around, drink and be merry.

I must have been brooding for a while as Armin finally decided to talk to me. After watching him for a while, it was clear that he was struggling with something. Like he had wanted to tell me, but was having an internal battle about whether it was a good idea or not.

Very bad idea.

"Uhhh….E-Eren?" He stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Umm….I don't know how to tell you this…but…." He was hesitating.

"What is it?" I asked, genuinely intrigued by this point.

"Now you need to not get mad…."

"I won't"

"You see, I know you…"

"Go on."

"And I know how you can be…"

"Okay?"

"It's just this thing…" He was rambling now.

"Armin. _"_

"And I don't know how you'll react…"

"Armin spit it out!" I snap.

"MIKASA AND JEAN ARE COURTING!" He blurts out.

And suddenly the world is spinning, there's nothing I can say or do to stop the retched feeling in my gut. I make to stand up and end up falling back down. Armin pulls me to my feet.

"EREN!"

"What do you mean "Mikasa and Jean are courting"?" I ask, finally getting my voice back.

"Well, you see Jean asked Mikasa the other day if she would like to take a walk into the village this afternoon, and she agreed."

"That doesn't sound like Mikasa…what did the horse do? Did he threaten her? Me?" I'm fuming now.

"No, even you know Jean isn't like that. He simply walked up to her, all nervous and red. And when he asked her she said yes, said that she would love to."

"Have they already gone?"

"They left about an hour ago."

"And you left it this long to tell me?!"

"I'm sorry Eren, I didn't know what to do." He replies with his head down in shame.

I stand up and stalk off, hands curled into fists at my sides, ready to strike anybody at the merest annoyance. I am seeing red by now, not even knowing where I'm going until I'm there.

I bang loudly on the door until he answers it.

"What do you want brat?!" he demands.

I don't say anything, but he must be able to tell by looking at me there's something wrong.

"You better come in, but make sure you don't tread dirt all over my fucking room brat"

Captain Levi steps aside to let me in.

Immaculate. That's how I would describe it, the Captain's room is immaculate. There is not one speck of dirt on the scrubbed down floor, the furniture is all sanded to perfection and the walls still retaining their cream colour even in the dimly lit room, and a beautiful fireplace contrasting to the simple decor. He has a pot of water boiling over the fire.

"I was making tea, you want some brat?" He asks.

"Yes please sir."

I sit on one of the chairs beside the fireplace and he brings over a small table and two teacups.

"So…" He says as he pours "…what's gotten you in such a state?"

I bring the teacup to my lips and sip my tea, avoiding his question entirely. He sits in the seat in front of me.

"Having trouble taking a shit?" He ponders.

I almost spray the contents of my mouth over myself and the Captain.

"What?!" I ask, coughing up my own lungs.

"Well there's clearly something wrong, I mean you always walk around looking like someone murdered your cat, but this time is different. So tell me." He states.

"Well you remember my friend Mikasa?"

He nods.

"She started courting this guy from our training group, Jean…"

He leans forward and stops me mid-sentence.

"Hold on, you're talking about the Asian who wears that stupid scarf?"

"Uh yeah"

"The one who follows you and blondie around like a lost puppy, that girl?"

"That's right."

"The one that literally looks as if she'll murder me if I get too close to you?

"That's her sir…."

"Right, wow, okay…so she's seeing a guy?" He asks me, looking somewhat bewildered.

"They went walking into town today, apparently she said she'd "love to go" with him." I say bitterly.

Captain Levi looks thoughtful and takes a moment before he starts talking again.

"Is this the first time they've walked out together?" he asks.

"Yes sir, from what I've heard."

"And have you ever told her how you feel about her?"

"Well she's my sister sir, nothing more." I reply.

The Captain shoots up out of his chair so quickly I almost fall out of mine.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Yeager, if I'm Humanity's Strongest then that must make you Humanity's Fucking Stupidest."

"I'm sorry Sir?" I ask, shocked at his statement.

"You're obviously in love with the girl!" he exclaims.

"I AM NOT!"

"What other reason would there be for you coming here in a fit of rage? Plus I've seen the way you look at eachother, pair of lovestruck brats if ever I saw them."

I thought about what he said then, was I in love with Mikasa? It sure made a lot of sense, why I had been so angry, why I wanted to prove to her I was strong, why I was so scared that she'd run off with Jean and leave me.

It had to be it, I was in love with Mikasa.

"What do I do Captain?"

"You know what you have to do brat." He replies, he had sat back down and continued drinking his tea nonchalantly.

"I have to go tell her! She should be back by now…Thank you Captain!" I get up and run in the direction of Mikasa's room.

"Shut the door brat!" The Captain shouts, shaking his head.

I ran through the corridors as fast as I could, before smacking directly into Sasha who had been carrying an armful of potatoes.

"Sasha! I'm so sorry! Have you seen Mikasa?" I ask, still mentally jogging on the spot.

"Oh hi Eren! She's in her room..." I've already run off before she can finish.

"Is everything okay Eren?!" She calls after me.

When I finally make it to Mikasa's quarters, I can't stop myself and end up falling face first into her bedroom. She looks startled and rushes over to me, she's still in her civilian clothes.

"Eren! What's going on?!" she asks, worried.

I stand up and place my hands on her shoulders before looking directly into her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too Eren, but seriously what's going on?"

"No, I don't mean it that way…this is going all wrong…Mikasa, I am in love with you."

Her eyes widen and she slowly shakes her head.

"What? You don't mean that…please don't say things you don't mean." She looks to be on the verge of tears.

"I do mean it. I'm love you Mikasa, I always have. Ever since I wrapped you in my scarf and took you home. I never realised I until now, but I need you Mikasa, I've always needed you. And what's more is I want you, I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life."

As I spoke I realised it was all true, I couldn't bear to be parted from her, the idea of her loving someone else ripped through me like a knife piercing flesh.

"Then why couldn't you have told me this! Why did you have to wait until someone else takes interest in me?! I'm not just a toy you can play with and then abandon whenever you want! That's not fair Eren!" She's crying as she yells at me and beats on my chest with her fists, it's all I can do not to reach out for her. As I know she needs to get this out.

"I've wanted to be with you for so long Eren! I just needed you to show me you wanted me too! Then I told you how I felt and you just rejected me! You pushed me aside! Do you realise how much that hurt, how this is hurting me right now?!"

"I know, I've been an idiot, I'm still being one right now! But I promise you, if you let me, I will spend every waking moment from now until I die trying to prove this to you. You are the first thing I think of in the morning, the last thing I think of at night, and my every thought in between. Just allow me to show you!"

I couldn't take it any longer, I had to hold her. I pulled her towards me and pressed my lips to hers.

She was stone still for a moment before she reached behind me and grabbed my hair, pulling me closer. My hands are wandering up her back and I feel her heartbeat against mine. I never want this moment to end. I only start to push her away slightly when I start feeling a tightness in my pants…

Several hours later and we are laying on her bed, she has her head on my chest and her hand is intertwined with my mine. We are still fully clothed, having being doing nothing more except kissing.

She is my everything, the woman I have fallen in love with, who I will continue to love for the rest of my life.

Or so I imagined, until two years later, everything changed.

 **Now this was a long chapter! Haha! POVs will change throughout the story. This was a bit sappy and may seem slightly OOC, but it is important to the story. This was more of a background chapter to give you some idea before the real story starts!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So funny story, I actually completed this story about a year ago_** ** _J_** ** _Here's the thing, I wrote the whole thing rather than uploading a chapter every so often, I didn't want people to have to wait for an update. Now this is where it becomes funny, my laptop decided to explode after all 92 chapters had been written, I'm pretty sure I cried that day :D so yeah, I kind of decided to cut my losses and forgot all about this, however I actually received a notification on this story yesterday requesting I continue and I thought, why not? My writing has gotten a lot better since I wrote this before, so I'll try again, plus Attack on Titan is back itself after a few years, so I may as well celebrate with some fanfiction!_** ** _J_** ** _To ensure no disasters, I'll stick to the regular update rather writing in bulk! Now obviously there are going to be quite a lot of differences to the canon, as this is more of an alternate story, I'm also a reader of the manga but not enough that I know the story inside out, so please expect some changes! This chapter in particular simply documents how the law had been passed, so will jump between current events and past events, so please bear with it! Thank you xx_**

(Eren POV)

2 years later…

They were gone. I could hardly believe it myself, after more than a century since they first appeared, the Titans had been eradicated. All except me.

There had been many losses, too many…in fact I think even that is an understatement. I had never seen so much blood, death and gore in my whole life. The faces of my fallen comrades still haunt my nightmares to this day. But we won, and that's all that matters. And she's still alive, Mikasa still lives and breathes. For that I will be forever thankful.

Despite our win on that final battle, the one that ensured the complete annihilation of the Titans that had once driven us into hiding behind our giant walls, there were those that simply couldn't deal with the idea of a new world.

The congregations of those who once believed the walls had been a gift of God, would now have to live in a world that no longer needed them. The mothers, fathers, siblings, lovers and friends that lost their loved ones to the Titans, could now live in peace and happiness, with a constant reminder of the sacrifice that had to be paid. The soldiers that bravely stared death in the face and lived, but only to lose their sanity once they came home, no longer having to sleep with one eye open.

Suicide rates skyrocketed in the first few months without the Titans, more so than ever had in the last decade according to Hange. This combined with the fact we now have far more land to occupy means that we now technically have a shortage in population and could very easily become a thing of the past ourselves within the next century…

As I walk through the now free city of Trost, I can't help but feel such a wonderful sense of contentment. I haven't been outside during daylight in such a long time, it feels almost surreal knowing that there is nothing more to fear…well almost nothing.

Many people fear me, knowing that I still have my Titan shifting abilities and to be honest I should be dead right now along with the other shifters. However, for her first act as Queen, Historia awarded me with an official pardon for my services in battle and loyalty to the crown. I would be allowed to live out my days as I choose with the vow that I would never again use my Titan power unless directly ordered by the Queen herself, or a member of her royal guard. In addition to this, due to the lack of knowledge held on my existence, I would be forbidden from entering into a marriage or fathering any children, for it cannot be known if the serum that gave me this ability could be genetically transferred on to any of my offspring. Mikasa didn't care about any of the rules that would limit our relationship, she was simply relieved we would no longer be kept apart.

This pardon had many mixed reactions from the general public, some had been very much in support of my plea to remain alive while others had been less than pleased about it, slamming me with death threats and even making attempts on my life. There had been angry mobs and protests calling for the Queen's word to be revoked, and from what I've heard there were even members of the small council that had advised Historia that my death would be far more beneficial in the long run and would allow the opposition to die down before things became too much to handle.

Historia, being Historia, called a mandatory public announcement in the following weeks announcing that punishment shall be implemented on anyone who attempts to cause physical or mental harm to me or any members of my friends and family. Despite everything, she has never forgotten what we've been through together.

As a result, since they've been told they can't touch me, I have had to deal with their looks of anger or fear, or in some cases both whenever I decided to venture outside. So for a long time I stayed indoors until nightfall, much to the chagrin of my irritable housemate.

Today I felt like going on an early morning stroll, and I can't help but feel relaxed at all of the sensations I have been missing out on all this time, the wind blowing through the trees, the chattering of townsfolk and the children playing in the streets. Although, the main sensation that hits me right away is the smell coming from Sasha's bakery, where is in fact the place I'm heading.

I see her as soon as I enter the building, a small little bakery on the corner of one the busier streets in Trost. It's early, so I'm currently the only customer but she hasn't noticed me yet. She's flipping several rows of crusty bread, her heavily pregnant stomach protruding so far out since I last saw her.

After the scouting legion secured victory, Sasha and Connie decided that life was too short and they should begin living before their time to settle down had passed, even though the pair of them are barely 19. They married as soon as they could find someone to perform the ceremony, Mikasa had been named maid of honour and Jean had been best man, it had taken me all I had not to smack the horse every time his hand ventured too low. Connie had asked me to be a groomsman, but it was their day and what with everything going on I hadn't wanted to steal any of their thunder, so I politely declined. Even Historia made a brief appearance to her friends' wedding, her schedule must have been packed but she made the effort. I had never seen two people look so in love and happy to be together, in hindsight it must have looked like how Mikasa and I look at eachother. Sasha had done her own catering, her desserts had been delicious and quickly became the talk of the town. Hence giving her the motivation to open her own bakery, and Connie had given strict orders that she would not eat all of the produce herself.

It's only when I'm peering at some of the fancier selections of buns that she finally notices me.

"Eren!" she exclaims, running around the counter to pull me into a hug, it's a little difficult in her predicament and takes me a little by surprise.

"Whoa! Hey Sash!

"It's been so long since I've seen you! Where have you been?" She puts her hands on my face as if inspecting me.

"I've been around, just trying to keep a low profile. You know how things are. But I'm good, finally getting back to normal. Well, as normal as things get around here…"

She nods in understanding.

"I'm so happy you're doing well, Armin told me as much, he's here mostly every day and I make him breakfast sometimes. I hear he'll be going beyond the wall soon. Also, I haven't seen Mikasa in a while either? Is she still at the palace?"

I nod. Once there was no longer the need for a full scouting legion, members started taking up other jobs that would contribute to the building of our new world. Mikasa had been handpicked by Queen Historia to be her sworn sword, a personal bodyguard of sorts, which means she now spends a lot of her time in the castle where she now technically lives, we still see each other whenever she is not on duty. Armin now has his own team within the legion and will be going on expeditions beyond the wall to try and scope new land for us to expand on. Some of the others decided to go for jobs that would also them to keep their domestic life style, like Sasha with her bakery. Connie and Jean had also taken jobs deconstructing the walls, what with the lack of need for them now. This is a project that is estimated to take at least 5 years, it was hard work and ex veterans were to be paid handsomely for their efforts to allow them to begin their new lives. Jean became a project manager very quickly, his natural leading ability kicking swiftly into gear, damn equine…

"Mikasa is doing great, she loves being needed so having Historia under her protection has been a perfect way for her to stop constantly worrying about me, even though after all this time she still does. Armin stops by the house pretty much every day, he normally brings us your bread himself." I say with a smile.

Sasha laughs, it's loud and lovely like always.

"Y'know, your face always lights up whenever you talk about her. Like she's the centre of your universe. I just can't understand why you keep your relationship a secret after all this time…"

"You know why." I interject "Those that want me dead…I couldn't put her through that."

"But the Queen said…"

"I know Sash, but it's different with her. I mean I'm a 15ft Titan that could eliminate the whole of humanity with a bite of my hand, and she's the woman worth a 100 soldiers. If you're an angry civilian, which one are you going to take your chances on? I can't risk it."

She sighs defeated, "You're right, of course you are! I just want you both to be happy, you deserve it."

"Yeah…but hey, let's stop this depressing discussion! I want to hear about you, you look as if you're about to pop any day now!" I say, feeling her enlarged tummy.

She beams at me "Ha! Not quite, the doctor estimated I'm still only around 7 months. But don't forget, there are so many delicious foods now and I'm eating for 2!"

I almost point out that she's been "eating for 2" since the day we met and she pulled out a potato in front of Shadis, but I let her have her moment.

"Do you have any idea what you're having or names yet?" I ask, happy to be finally engaging in a proper conversation with someone other than the bundle of joy I currently live with…

"My Ma and Pa came into town to visit a couple months back, it's farming season so they had to go home but they'll back in time for the birth. They're sure I'm having a boy, they say there's no way in hell my stomach would be sticking out as much if it were a girl, apparently it's a sure sign in heifers…I think Connie wants a girl though, he's been looking at pink fabrics for clothes, I'd hate to break it to him."

I hear the tell-tale bell that the shop has more customers, two middle aged ladies start browsing the counter, paying me no attention, which is a relief.

"Well you never know so maybe don't break it to him just yet! Anyway, I won't take up too much more of your time, so I'll just take the usual that Armin gets and head off."

Before I can finish my sentence, she's already handing me a bag, the contents of which I have become well accustomed to in the last few months.

"Here, I've also added a couple extra of the seeded buns that grumpy pants seems to enjoy." She smirks.

I chuckle lightly at the nickname that she's given my housemate and attempt to pay her.

"Put your money away, it's on the house." She says.

"No Sash! I can't take this!"

"Yes you can, just promise to come and see me more often, I've missed you."

With a smile and a nod, I take the bag, bid my goodbye and exit the shop.

Already I feel much happier after having talked to Sasha, I forgot how nice it could be just talking to my friends about their lives without a care in the world, and not having people stare and judge for once. All at once, I feel a small weight has been lifted and already I'm much lighter.

After about a 15 minute walk through the town and small adjoining village, I reach the path that leads to the house I've been living in for the last 7, maybe 8 months. I know he'll already be awake and have a filled cup already waiting for me, I'll probably be scolded for a lack of note or whatever but I'm such a good mood that I can't even begin to care.

So with a push of the large front door, I head inside to the fresh smell of brewed tea…

 ** _So we're not quite at the law implementation stage yet, but there is still plenty more to come and I thought it would be nice to see how some of the characters are living after everything that's happened. Also, I've already hinted, but Mikasa is living at Historia's palace, who do you all think Eren is living with? I shall do my very best to update soon, but until then, please enjoy, comment and follow if you like!_**


End file.
